


Cranky Program Is Cranky

by shirozora



Category: Tron: Legacy
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Security programs don't make good patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranky Program Is Cranky

**Author's Note:**

> What the. Why did I write another drabble. Why is it h/c. I don’t write h/c.
> 
> A drabble fill for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme/3950.html?thread=2183278#t2183278) at the Tron Kink Meme @ LJ.

"Sick, huh?"

A slow nod.

"No wonder you look like hell."

Tron musters an impressive glower and rolls over, showing his back and dully glowing Disc to Sam. He rolls his eyes and leans over, places a hand on the program's arm.

"Want me to get rid of the virus or are you just going to tough it out?"

A miserable, rattling rumble answers him. Sam can’t help smiling as he slides his hand up, runs his fingers through Tron's hair and draws out a more contented purr. "You _can_ ask, you know."

He waits.

Tron sighs. "Can you?"

"Sure."


End file.
